The Dragon Prince
by Deathwarder
Summary: Follow a wiser more matured Viserys on his journey as attempts to reclaim his Father's throne. "The canon will be completely butchered." First time writing a story so accept a few mistakes but constructive criticism is welcomed.


Ser Willem held on tight to the mast as the ship rocked from the impact of the waves smashing into it. He could hear the wood croaking under strain, the ship wouldn't last long if the storm kept up.

This was no ordinary storm, that he was sure of. In all his long years, he had never seen nor heard of a storm so vast and strong. If a man wasn't careful, the winds will throw him into the unforgiving sea.

How long has it been? A few hours at least, since they left Dragonstone and Queen Rhaella ... may the gods bless her soul. The past few months hadn't been kind to her, Ser Willem scoffed, that was an understatement.

He could still remember her anguish on hearing the death of Rhaegar. Sleep didn't come to anyone that day, the cries of a mourning mother could be heard throughout the castle.

Daenerys, was the name chosen by the queen for her daughter. Named after the Princess Daenerys, the younger sister of King Daeron the good.

The storm couldn't be easy on an infant, even hardened sailors found it hard to keep their food in their bellies. But not him, not the boy.

Prince Viserys, the third of his name, rightful king of Westeros and all those other titles who no one gave a shit about anymore. He felt guilty for thinking of his liege in this way, but it was the truth. They had no allies, no one who would fight for them, no one who would risk … no he mustn't think such things.

Ser Willem glanced at the boy, who sat still as one of the stone gargoyles which covered every inch of Dragonstone. The rain had caused his hair to lie flat on his head, and caused his clothes to be soaking wet.

"Your Grace, I ask again", Ser Willem shouted over the storm once more to convince the boy "Move inside with your sister. If your Grace remains out here any longer you might catch the cold."

The boy remained quiet, Ser Willem thought he had not heard him and moved to speak again before the boy turned around and stared him right in the eyes. Those violet eyes of his, felt like they were piercing into his very soul.

"The dragon does not fear a little storm, my good Ser," he spoke quietly, yet Ser Willem heard him far more clearly then he could hear his own thoughts over this blasted squall.

Rhaegar was the last dragon, he wanted to say but he but he held his tongue. It would not be wise to utter such words in the Prince's vicinity. Ser Willem didn't know what the boy would do. He barely knew him, only ever seeing from far apart. The boy kept to himself, the only person who could claim to know him even slightly was the Queen.

"I suppose this is as good as a time as any to talk", the boy said in the same quiet voice of his, keeping his glance forward.

"Talk? About what my prince?"

"'Your Grace', I am your king now ser. You must refer to me appropriately," he said still looking forward as if Willem wasn't worth looking at.

"I beg a thousand pardon, _your grace_ ," Ser Willem said annoyed and wanting nothing more than to spank the arrogant boy but his loyalty to the Targaryen family made him still his hand.

"The future, Ser. I saw your men pack all the gold in Dragonstone on the ship, but we didn't have much gold there in the first place."

"That is true, but you need not concern yourself with such trivial…"

"I was not done speaking," the boy snapped with such force, that it made Willem step back and look at the boy again with widened eyes.

It felt like he was seeing the boy for the first time. All he had always seen was a little brat who acted far too maturely for his age but now, with the boy sitting quietly in a storm which was frightening enough to make grown men quiver in their boots. He seemed like a man trapped in a boy's body. The storm wailed around them with such frightening force yet the look on his face never changed.

"I assume you are planning on taking us to Bravos," the boy, no the _prince_ kept talking not noticing or not caring if did of the changing opinion of his Knight. "Most likely to one of the houses purchased by my family in case we ever fancied a trip there. But not for too long of course, that would be foolish, I will assume you plan on collecting any valuables there and then continue to move on correct?"

"Ah yes I was, … Your grace" he muttered almost as an afterthought. He was surprised, the boy had guessed his plan with frightening accuracy.

"Hmm, go inside and take care of my sister. She has been crying for far too long. Probably scared," the prince stated while waving his hand as if to slap away an annoying fly. "And no, I will not go inside so save your words Ser, you will have lots of talking to do once we reach Bravos."

The knight hesitated but still obeyed his liege's orders as he went to look after the little princess and to chew her care-takers ears out.


End file.
